1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to imaging systems of the type wherein energy from a target area is processed and displayed to portray a picture of the target area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imaging systems, such as may be used in the sonar, laser or radar fields, generally include a transmitter which illuminates a certain field of view including a target area of interest. The apparatus includes a plurality of receiving elements either arranged in a predetermined matrix array, or arranged on a movable arm for covering a large area with a reduced number of elements. Reflected energy received by the elements is suitably processed to yield a display of the target area. In many instances the apparatus includes a lens for focusing reflected energy onto the receiving elements.
In order to provide the necessary signals for a display, the output of each receiving element is processed in respective signal processing channels and even with the use of a movable arm arrangement, upon which the receiving elements are mounted, a large number of elements is required for obtaining a high resolution display. In addition, the greater the number of elements, the greater will be the number of signal processing channels and other associated hardware required.